Canada and Vampires?
by LatviaisBae1
Summary: Sam and Dean are staying in Canada to do a case. After finding pictures of a strange man with red eyes, they start to search for this man, in hopes to find what they think is a vampire. But is this man really what they think he is? PruCan and possible other pairing! (Cover image isn't mine)
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Dean yells, as he throws a pillow at his brother. Sam sits up and rubs his head. He looks towards his brother who went back to brushing his teeth. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he joins his brother in the cheap motel bathroom and starts running a comb through his hair.

"So, why are we here?" Sam questions, stopping his combing momentarily. "Is there a job here, or do you just want pancakes?"

"Now why would you think that? I'll have you know that we have a case of vampires here, and I haven't eaten a single pancake!" Dean yells. He spits into the sink and places his toothbrush on the counter before walking out of the bathroom.

"Canada and vampires? I don't think I heard you correctly." Sam thinks aloud as he enters the small kitchen. He sees his older brother with his laptop already open, typing into a search engine. He sits down at the table, and they look through the small amount of articles that come up. After looking through about six, they find one saying that a pale man with red eyes has been walking around town square. They brush it off as nothing, but one post catches their eye. It shows two pictures, one in black and white with a small '1880' written in the corner, and the other only a couple months old. The brothers look at each other and Dean quickly goes back to searching for the owner of the post.

"I got an address, Sammy, let's go." Dean grabs his coat, followed by his brother, and grabs a set of keys. They walk out and go to their 67' impala, opening the doors and closing them after they slide in. Dean starts the car and backs out of the parking lot.

"So do we even know the name of the guy we're tracking, or are we looking around like blind men?" Sam asks.

"In one of the posts, it said that he walks around with a little blonde guys that calls him 'Gil'." Dean explains.

"So after we talk to the writer of that post, should we look for the blonde?" Sam gets out of the car as Dean parks in front of a house.

"I guess, maybe the author will know what the kid's name is." They both shrug and walk to the door, knocking on it three times. A young blonde girl who looks to be about twenty, opens the door. Her bright blue eyes fill with confusion as she looks at the two strangers.

"Can I help you?" She asks nervously.

"Yes, I am Paul Gordon and this is my friend George Lennon. We read your post on the man you saw with the red eyes and we want to ask a couple of questions for our blog." San lies impressively.

"Um, sure. Please, come in." The woman steps away from the door, allowing them enough room to enter. She leads them to the front room, and tells them to sit down. "Is there anything specific you want to know?"

"We are just wondering if you know where this man lives, or maybe his full name. Anything that can help up find him." The elder brother explains.

"I can't recall his name, but I believe his friend's name is Matthew Williams. He owns a motel in downtown Montréal." She tells them. The brothers' faces light up at the helpful new information.

"Well that's all we need, Miss..?"

"Jones." She gives with a small smile. "Amelia Jones."

"Alright, Ms. Jones, we don't want to bother you any longer so we'll be leaving now." Sam says with satisfaction in his voice. The three stand up and Amelia leads them to the door.

"Bye, boys! Be safe!" She yells as the boys get into their car. The brothers wave as they drive away.

"We should go sign out of our motel. We can just stay in the other guy's motel." Dean thinks aloud. Sam nods in agreement and they turn the car around.

Page Break

The brothers stand outside a small motel, both with a blush on their cheeks. The two were not expecting this.

"Northern Lights, huh. That's a strange name for a love motel." Dean observes the sign on the door with a smirk. They walk in and see a blonde with curly hair down to his shoulders. His face is hidden by his hair as his face leans over a book. They walk to the counter and ring the bell, startling the man. He looks up, showing his feminine face and blue-violet eyes with a curl hanging in front of them.

"Um, sorry. Do you two want a room?" He asks, eyeing the brothers.

"Yes, we would, but my brother and I would also like to ask a question first." The blonde's eyes widen.

"Wow, _brothers_? That's a first. I thought only I was into that." He says with a face full of amusement. The brothers both turn red at the suggestion, both ignoring the last line.

"Actually we were wondering if you could give us a normal room. It said on the door that you had a couple." Dean mumbles. The look of amusement is immediately replaced with one of embarrassment on the man's face.

"Crap, um, I didn't mean that. I was joking." He says looking down. "I'll get you one of the normal rooms then." He walks to the back and comes back holding some key cards. He sets them on the counter along with a pen. "Please write both your names in the space under today's date." He explains, tapping the open book beside him. The brothers each write their fake names and hand the book back to the man.

"We'll be going to our room then." Sam states, grabbing the cards, but is stopped by a hand on top of his. He turns back around and sees a look of anger on the Canadian's face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I know who The Beatles are, and I would like your real names." He says with annoyance in his voice. Both brothers are surprised at the man, and instantly turn back to the book, writing their real names.

"Sorry about that. We'll leave now." Dean grabs his brother and pulls him out the door quickly, not glancing back at the man, they have yet to notice is the very man they want to speak to.

"Winchester, huh? Whatever." The blonde closes the book and goes back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I won't really have a specific date for when I update. I'll just update the story when I'm done with the chapter. So if it comes a day after the previous one, or maybe a week after, know that I won't update on that same day each week, or each day.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

Dean slides the key card into the slot carefully, then pulls it out with the flick of his wrist. The green light turns on, signaling the door is unlocked, and he walks inside. Sam waits patiently outside, hoping that they didn't actually get a room full of scary toys and chains made for entertainment.

"Sammy, the room's alright, you can come in." Dean calls. Sam sighs in relief and walks into the room. It looks pretty average, a rug, nicely painted walls, one bed, a connected bathroom… Wait, one bed!

"Dean, I think you failed to notice that there is only one bed." Dean pops his head out of the bathroom and looks to where his brother is pointing. His face turns red in both embarrassment and anger.

"I knew that bastard was up to something!" He yells. "We haven't even found that Williams guy and we've already gotten into this mess!" Pulling his hair, Dean sits on the bed, sighing in frustration.

"How about we go ask the front desk about the guy? There'll probably be someone else there now." Sam suggests. Dean looks up from the floor and nods. They grab the key cards, each taking one just in case, and walk out the room. The light on the door flashes red, confirming the door is unlocked, and they walk away down the hall.

They arrive at the lobby, and are both pleased to see a different person. This time it's a woman wearing a light blue uniform with a matching headband. Dean's eyes widen at the sight of her. He nudges his brother, making Sam turn his head to look at him.

"Dude," Dean starts, then points at the girl behind the desk. "Looks at her boobs! They're _huge_!" he whisper yells. Sam rolls his eyes and walks to the front. The woman looks up and smiles, her short blonde hair falling to the side as she tilts her head.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asks, a thick Ukrainian accent lacing her voice. Dean joins Sam at the desk, having a hard time looking away from the girl's chest.

"Yeah, we are hoping we can talk to the owner of the motel, if I recall correctly his name is Matthew Williams?" Sam tells her. Her smile falls for a brief second, but is then replaced with an even brighter one than before.

"Ah yes, Matvey is currently with someone in his room. I can tell you his room number and call him to say you are coming, da?" She reaches for the phone, but is cut off by Dean.

"Actually, you don't have to do that, we'll just take the room number and leave. "

"Well then, his room number is 448, located in building four. Is that all you need?"

"Yes, that will be all." Sam states with a smile.

"I'm glad I could help, gentlemen." She says. Both men turn around, each giving a small 'thank you'. Before leaving the lobby. Sam pulls out his phone to check the time and his eyes widen. He shows his brother and Dean's reaction is similar.

"Sweet Jesus! It's already 9:00? I didn't think we were talking that long." Dean states loudly. "We better get there before it's too late."

Sam nods and they walk into the building for rooms 400-499. They climb the stairs quickly to the second floor, each cringing at the sounds of thumping or screaming coming from the walls. They reach the top and look through the room, the now louder noises filling the air. Finally, room number 448 comes into sight and Dean knocks hesitantly on the door. One pair of moans, out of many in the motel, stop. From the room, there is barely audible mumbling and shuffling that the brothers can only hear a small amount of.

"Gil, stop… Go get the door… I'll be in the bathroom..." Is all they can hear. They wait outside another moment before the door is swung open, and the very man they were hoping to ask about, is standing in front of them. His white hair is tousled and knotted, the pale skin of his bare chest showing light purple spots. Both brothers are stunned, neither knowing how to start.

"Is there something you need?" He asks with annoyance flowing through his German accent. The brothers compose themselves and look up from the man's chest.

"Yeah, we are hoping we can talk to your… or, um… Matthew Williams." The pale man scrunches his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Why do you need to talk to my boyfriend?"

"Gilbert, just calm down and let whoever it is in." a voice calls from the bathroom. The man, now known as 'Gilbert', walks to the bed and sits down. Sam and Dean walk inside the room, the smell of sweat filling the air. After a moment of awkward silence, the same young man that gave the pair of hunters a room earlier, walks out of the bathroom, spraying air freshener all over the bed. A pair of lose plaid pajama pants being the only thing on him.

"Oh hey, it's you two, the Winchester brothers! Did you guys like your room?" He asks with a smirk. Both brother's faces turn red.

"I knew you were up to something you sneaky little bastard!" Dean yells, causing the blonde to stifle a laugh.

"I couldn't help myself, because," He laughs a little bit more. "I knew I would get a reaction like that!" After a moment of chuckling, Matthew calms down. "Okay, I guess I should introduce you all before we talk. Gil, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is my boyfriend Gilbert Beilschmidt. Finally, I don't think I properly said that my name is Matthew Williams."

Gilbert waves at the brothers, previous anger gone, and his face now carrying a large, cocky smile. Sam and Dean both say a quiet 'hello', before turning back to Matthew.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to talk about?" The blonde asks as he sits down.

"Well, um, we'll just get straight to the point. Why doesn't Gilbert age? Are you a vampire or something?" Dean asks with a serious face. There is a moment of silence, before Gilbert and Matthew burst out laughing.

**When I got done writing this and I read through it, and I've got to admit that some of the things that the brothers say, they wouldn't actually say. Also some of the characters are OOC, but I just did that so the story seems more like my own. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, small amount of people that are reading my story! I would like to thank you for reading this fanfiction! I'm not exactly the best writer, I was really surprised when I got follows, but anyway! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

Dean looks at the two in front of him, both laughing like maniacs, while he is just confused. He turns to his brother to see that Sam has the same confused expression.

"Why the hell are you two laughing?" Sam asks. Gilbert and Matthew look up.

"What do you mean? You just asked us about being vampires." Gilbert states. "That's ridiculous. And of course I age, doesn't everyone?"

"But, we have proof. We saw some pictures, and they look just like you."

"You know that there are other albinos right?" Gilbert scoffs, his face turning into one of disgust. Dean has an expression of guilt for a mere second, before it turns into amusement.

"Well if you're so confident, how about we test that?" Dean smirks. "I can tell what you are, even if you aren't a vampire."

"Then let's do that, go get whatever_ scheiße _you need, we'll be waiting." Gilbert says the final line, and the conversation ends. Sam and Matthew look worriedly their partner, (**AN: Just in case you thought this, Dean and Sam are not in a relationship. I meant that in no sexual way.**) both sensing the tension between them.

After about ten minutes, a knock is heard once again on the door of Matthew Williams' hotel room. Gilbert gets up, but Matthew makes him sit down so he can answer the door without any drama. A smiling Dean and an annoyed Sam is what he is met with at the door.

"Sorry we took so long." Sam holds up a large bag, full of god knows what. "Dean made sure we got everything."

Matthew just smiles at the brothers and lets them in, making sure that Gilbert and Dean sit far from each other. The self-proclaimed Prussia just sits, not bothering to pay attention, as many horrifying items are taken from each brothers' bag.

"Okay should we start with salt?" Dean face is what you call, frightening, as he asks. Gil and Matt both nod. "Okay, hold out your index finger." The albino and the blondie shrug their shoulders. Sam pours a small amount of salt on each of the finger held out to him. "Now eat it." The two put the salt in their mouth, cringing at the disgusting taste, but not showing any burning or injury.

"Okay, that didn't work." Dean's smile falters, but brightens up again instantly. "How about we try something else?" The two being interrogated groan.

For the next hour or so this repeats. Sam and Dean trying something that supposedly hurts supernatural beings, and Gilbert and Matthew not being affected. The only object that caused any suspicious behavior being a knife. The two would pull down their sleeves immediately, not going unseen by the brothers.

"Okay, this is ridiculous! What the hell are you? We've tried salt, holy water, silver, crosses! We even tried a stake for heavens' sake!" Dean growls. Finally, Matthew gets upset. He stands up, and stomps his feet on the ground, not caring about the people below him.

"How about you shut up, Dean? You've tested us for all this shit, not even giving us a chance to ask exactly what you're doing! I have had enough being nice!" The three other occupants of the room look surprised at the outburst. "You burst into our hotel room asking ridiculous questions. You throw water at us, make us eat salt, cut us, and even make us prick ourselves with a piece of wood! You want to know what the hell we are, okay." Gilbert stands up at this, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, shaking his head. Matthew doesn't even look at him. "We're nations, people that represent bodies of land all over earth. We live forever, but have never caused harm to anyone outside of war. I am the personification of Canada, the country you are currently in. Second largest land mass in the world. Gilbert is the ex-nation of Prussia, land of the Teutonic Knights. It is now known as East Germany and the southwest part of Poland." Matthew takes a moment to breathe, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Now that you know what we are, I will give you two options." He opens his eyes and glares at the brothers. "You don't tell anyone, not a soul. Or, we kill you, breaking a rule that has stayed between nations for all the time we have existed."

Sam and Dean, both look at each other, trying to soak in all the information just given to them. Neither of them know what to say. This, of course, isn't information you're given every day.

"Okay," Sam's voice sounds slightly defeated. "We won't tell anyone, but you have to do something for us too." The nation, and ex-nation, nod. "Can you help us, I mean, with our job. You know, a hunters?"

Matthew and Gilbert's eyes widen. This job is very serious, and they both know it. They have both known hunters from far back, each and every one died, though, from either sickness or murder. If they went through with this offer, they may see the brothers die also. They may not know them well, but they still don't like seeing death of people known to them. A familiar feeling of sadness will overwhelm them, and they will cry. Feel like they should have done something. Feel useless. This feeling is what causes their emotions to never come out, these times always take it all out, leaving no sadness for others'.

"_Ja_, we will help you," Gilbert, taking his hand off of Matthew's shoulder, sits back down. "but you have to promise that you will use all that's in your power-"

"And not die." Matthew finishes. The brothers look into the nations' eyes, looking to make sure they're serious. Neither find a piece of any other emotions than warning and sadness.

"Okay. Gilbert and Matthew, we promise."

**Wow, okay that was the most serious thing I have ever written. I still can't believe how I got so into this chapter. I feel like I should have wrote more, but I'm going to have to wait a while before I get used to writing this story. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Reviews if you want, it really helps out with my writing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. FINALLY. I starting writing this like five times, but erased each one because it sucked and didn't sound right. I don't have anyone that checks my writing so I will never know what's actually wrong. I usually just read through it and if it looks fine I'll upload it. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

After the brothers leave the hotel room, both with smiles on their faces, both nations drop their expressions of fake happiness. Neither of them really want to agree to this, but decide that it may keep them busy for the next couple of years. They look at each other, silently telling each other to start packing. The brothers, before they left, told them to meet up in a town near Sioux Falls, South Dakota, said that their uncle lives there. Matthew tells Gilbert to keep packing, while he goes to call his fathers and give them an explanation for his absence, just in case they decide to care. He might even call his brother and give him some warning so he doesn't break into his house.

He walks down the stairs of the building, ignoring all the moans coming from around him. The ground floor hits his feet and he jumps, not expecting to reach it so quickly. His hand touches the metal handle of the door, pulling it open with a bit more strength then needed. The cold air of the night bites at his skin, and puffs of hot breath form in front of him, dissolving just as quickly as they came. He stares at his breath as he walks forward. He reaches the lobby doors and opens them to see Katyusha at the front desk. He smiles at her as he walks to his office. The phone sits on his desk, far away from everything else since it's used often. He picks up the receiver and dials the number of his papa's home phone number.

_"Bonjour?"_

"Bonjour, papa, this is Matthew."

_"Oh, Mon petite Mathieu! How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing fine, papa, thank you for asking."

_"That's good. Is there a reason you're calling so late at night?"_

"Oui, I'm just calling to let you and Arthur know that I won't be attending meeting from this day forward for a few years."

_"Years? But, Mathieu, you're participation is needed. You remember you just established a trade, oui?" _

Matthew sighs. He forgot about how he just agreed to start a trade with some of the southern countries of Europe. "I know this, papa. Just, can you tell them I will be gone?"

After a moment of hesitation, a heavy sigh is heard on the other end of the line. Matthew knows this is a sign of his father giving in. _"Okay fine, I will tell them at the next world meeting. You have to tell Romano yourself, though. He's still mad at me from the last time me and Toni went drinking."_

Matthew chuckles at his father's sober regrets. "Thank you, papa. I have to leave now, tell Arthur I said 'hi'!"

_"I will, au revoir!"_

Matthew puts down the receiver, then waits a moment and picks it up again. He doesn't want to, but for the sake of his home, he must call his brother. He dials a number and holds the phone about an inch from his ear. He, unlike some others, likes the ability to hear.

_"'Sup, this is Alfred F. Jones speaking. How may the hero that is me help you?"_ a loud voice comes through the speaker.

"Hi, Alfred. It's Matthew."

_"Mattie, you never call me anymore! You know you can talk to me, little bro!"_

"First of all, Alfred, I am older than you. Second, I only called to tell you I'll be leaving for something important and I don't want you in my house."

_"Leaving? Where the hell are you goin-"_

"You don't need to know. Do you understand me?" Matthew's voice takes on a sharp and deep tone. One that scares most of the people he knows.

_"Yeah. Just... Be safe."_

"I will. Bye, Alfred." Matthew hangs up the phone, not giving his brother any chance to ask more questions. Finally done with his calls he leaves the room, deciding that he will just call his best friend, instead of wasting time calling.

He takes his time walking back to the room where he and his boyfriend are temporarily staying. The air is even colder than before, making him cringe as the light wind blows freely. He knows that Gilbert is already done with the packing, since he probably went to bed because of the tiring activities that took place earlier. Matthew also knows that Gilbert is stressed, not knowing what is going to come when they leave to go help the Winchester brothers. Sighing at the thought, Matthew pulls a card from his back pocket, holding in his hand the master key card. He swipes it through the slider and pulls open the door quickly. It's quieter in the building now, most of the inhabitants of the rooms having fallen asleep. He climbs the stairs quickly, not having enough energy to be considerate to the people in the rooms below his feet. His floor comes into view quickly and he walks to his room. Using the same master key, he opens his room door and flicks on the light. A pile of luggage sits in the corner of the room, each stuffed full with Gilbert and Matthew's things.

"Turn off the fucking light." a groan comes from the large lump on the bed. Matthew rolls his eyes and turns off the light. He takes off most of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers, and he crawls into bad. Cold, pale arms wrap around his waist and he relaxes. He grabs his cell phone off the side of the table and sends a quick text to his friend, Lovino Vargas. He plugs in his phone and turns around, snuggling further into the bare chest of his lover. He doesn't want tomorrow to come.

He likes his life as it is.

**I have not been keeping track of how many days have passed since I uploaded the last chapter. I feel bad about it, but I got it up after like ten days. Reviews always welcome. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally have the story planned out! This whole time I had no idea where I was going, and was just writing, hoping to form some sort of plot. Now my writers' block won't be as strong. I hope that the few people reading this are enjoying it! Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

"Are you sure they're coming today?" Bobby Singer, an older man known as the uncle of the Winchesters, asks. Both brothers, who are sitting on a ragged and torn couch, look up from their alcohol and nod.

"Williams said that they would leave the morning after we talked. They should be here today since we only left eight hours before them." Sam informs. The three men sit in silence, none of them knowing what to say. After about a half an hour, an expensive looking silver car pulls up outside. Dean gets up and looks out the window.

"That's them. Let's go welcome 'em in." Dean motions towards the door and the other men get up. They walk outside and see Gilbert whispering something into Matthew ear. He pulls away and Matthew immediately turns red and hits his boyfriend on the shoulder, telling him to 'shut up' and that he's a pervert.

"Matthew, Gilbert! You made it!" Dean calls, getting the attention of the whispering pair. They both turn around and smile at the three.

"Not like we wouldn't. Alfred makes me drive him all over his country. I know each state pretty well." Matthew sneers. The mere thought of his annoying brother makes him upset.

"Well, get inside! I want get to know you better." Bobby starts walking inside, silently telling the others to follow. Once they're inside, Bobby tells all of them to sit on his small couch. Obviously, there is not enough room on the couch, but Matthew politely sits on the ground, his head leaning slightly on Gilbert's knees. Bobby looks at the two strangely, but just brushes it off as nothing.

"So, full names and where y'all from." Bobby sits down behind a large desk and stares at the couch occupants.

"I'm Matthew Williams, from Quebec, Canada." Matthew says quietly, feeling quite tense around the brothers' uncle.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I'm from the awesome Prussia!" Matthew face-palms and slaps Gilbert's leg. He grabs his shirt and pulls him down, whispering something very quietly into the albino's ear. The pale man nods and sits back, a look of slight embarrassment on his face. A tense silence fills the air and the only thing heard is the steady breathing of each man.

"How about I get us some beers? You two want some?" Bobby gets up from his seat and walks into the kitchen. Matthew sighs out a quiet 'no thank you'. Gilbert on the other hand shakes his head.

"No, I'm going to going to get my good beer. You want some, Birdie?" the Canadian nods and Gilbert leaves the house. Bobby walks back in, giving Sam and Dean each a glass bottle.

"What did Gilbert mean when he said 'good beer'?" Dean asks out of curiosity.

"Well, Gil likes his German beer since it's a lot stronger. He calls American beer, 'watered down scheiße.' Sometimes I think that his hobby is to piss people off." Matthew explains. Gilbert walks back in after a moment and hands Matthew a bottle with its label in German. The blonde instantly pulls off the lid and downs the whole things, surprising everyone in the room. Even Gilbert.

"Whoa, I didn't expect someone like you to be able to do that." Sam says quietly. Matthew just shrugs.

"Anyway, why the hell are we here?" Gilbert asks bluntly. He looks at both of the brothers, then at Bobby, waiting for someone to answer.

"Actually, we have a problem down in the south of Oregon. High school students have been dying left and right, but no one's been able to crack the case." Bobby explains. Matthew and Gilbert nod, both looking more serious than they did a moment ago.

"What do you want us to do?" Matthew asks, his voice a bit louder than previously. Anyone can tell both are determined to help the group of hunters.

"We need Matthew to pose as a high school student. Gilbert will pose as a teacher. This way we can get an inside look without having to go in as agents." Sam points to the two as their mentioned.

"Do I really look that young? You know I can pose as a teacher too." Matthew tries to reason.

"We need to see from both perspectives, and you are the youngest looking out of all of us." Matthew smirks slightly. 'Actually, I'm the second oldest.' He thinks.

"Okay, I gue-"Matthew is cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He holds up a finger and pulls out his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. He really should look at that more often.

The moment he puts it to his ear, rapid Italian is yelled into his ear. All the people in the room give him a look and he brushes them off.

"Mon dieu! Lovi, can you not yell in my ear?" Matthew stands up and walks out of the room, but everyone stays silent in hope to hear the conversation. Each can hear the voice from the other line clearly.

_"What do you mean, maple-bastard? You fucking texted me last night, telling me you're leaving with no explanation! I want one, right now! No fucking excuses!" _the, obviously Italian, voice yells.

"Well, I'm going to be hunting with these guys, and they really need me and-"

_"Wait a minute, did you say hunting? Like demons and ghosts, stuff like that."_ The Italian sounds exasperated.

"…Yeah?"

There is a moment of silence and the three men think that the other hung up. They expect Matthew to walk in and apologize for the interruption. What they don't expect is a loud string of profanities, causing the Canadian to drop to phone and swear in French. He picks it up and puts it back to his ear.

_"You're fucking hunting! And you didn't fucking tell me?! Do you know how many bad things could happen if you deal with that _shit_!"_

"Calm down, Lovino! I didn't want to tell you because you are too serious with this stuff! You would never let me go! I need to help these people!" Matthew pleads to who they now know is a man named 'Lovino'.

Lovino takes a deep breath, and calms down before answering. _"Okay, but if you get hurt… I won't ever forgive you or those people you're helping…" _Matthew feels slightly bad for making his friend worry, but is glad he finally agreed. _"Don't die… again…"_

This line surprises Gilbert. Does the hot-tempered Italian know more about his lover than him? He mentally slaps himself. He must have heard something, his boyfriend tells him _everything_.

"I won't. Bye, Lovi."

_"Goodbye, Matteo."_ The men in the living room start talking aimlessly, hoping that Matthew won't notice they heard everything.

"I know you're all wondering what the hell just happened, but..." Matthew swallows audibly. "…just leave it alone, I'll explain later."

Bobby, Sam, Dean and Gilbert each nod. Matthew sighs and sits down in his previous spot, not looking into the eyes of anyone else.

"Now that that's over with. How about we get on with the details of our case?"

**o0o**

Matthew now stands outside of Cottage Grove High School, his hands wrapped tightly around the straps of his backpack. He _hates_ American high schools. Why can't he be the janitor or something? Oh wait, because Sam took that job. Dean became the replacement P.E. teacher after Gilbert _accidentally_ pushed the original down the stairs.

It took a while, but they finally got each of them a place inside the school. Bobby stayed home, him being backup in case something extremely bad happens. Matthew sighs and walks forward, not knowing what waits for him inside the school. All he knows is… he's not going to like it.

**Hurray! Next chapter down! I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this story though, and it makes me stressed. Should I continue? Because I don't want to continue a story no one is reading… Anyway, I'll figure out whether to keep writing it later. I sometimes wish would shows the reads of a story, which would make me less paranoid… If you actually decided to read the author's note, I would like to apologize for my complaining. Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay… Next chapter… Let's do this…**

**Warning: One mild scene with blood, but it's not that bad.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to their respectful owners.**

Matthew walks through the empty halls of the school, a teacher with long blonde hair pulled tight into a neat bun, leading him to his first class. She points out every classroom, saying which teacher is in each. Then she moves onto the topic of his schedule. He listens closely, not wanting to miss anything in case it will help him with the whole hunting deal.

"And this is your homeroom. Just go right in, the teacher will have you introduce yourself." The teacher says with an encouraging smile. He nods his head and tells her 'thank you', before walking inside. All the students turn to stare at the new person, this causing Matthew to blush from the attention.

"You must be Mr. Williams, the new kid. Please come to the front and introduce yourself." his teacher, Mr. Delaney, motions to the front. Matthew walks up there slowly, trying to keep calm.

"_Bonjour_, I am Matthew Williams. I am from Quebec, Canada." Matthew, to his own surprise, is able to keep his voice steady as he speaks. Some students look at him weird for speaking in another language, but other than that, it looks like he did pretty well.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams, you can take a seat in the back by the window." Matthew nods, and walks to the back. He sets his backpack on the ground beside him before he sits down, then notices everyone still looking at him. He blushes, then turns to the window so no one can see him.

"This is going to be a long day…"

**o0o**

Gilbert walks into the classroom, a brown messenger bag in his left hand, his laptop and phone sitting safely inside. He sits in the seat at the desk and knocks on it three times. All the chattering students turn to him, some sitting straighter in their chairs. He looks around, his crimson eyes looking over every student cautiously.

"_Hallo_, class. I am your substitute teacher while your original is at home sick. You will call me Mr. B, since I doubt any of you will be able to pronounce my last name." He stands up and sighs. "Now that my stupid fucking introduction is done, we will start doing yours." He points to the first person in the front. "Name."

"I am Ashley Green." A girl with long black hair looks at Gilbert with a seductive smirk. He just rolls his eyes. Ashley sits down and the next girl stands up, the same seductive smirk on her face. Gilbert knows he's attractive, but damn, he didn't know he has this effect on people.

"Name's Miranda Morrison." She licks he lips, looking the Prussian up and down. This is what gets Gilbert upset.

"Okay, before you continue." He sends a glare towards the two girls. "I'm not single. Which means don't flirt with me, got it?" Both girls scoff and turn away. Gilbert sits back down, the next person in class continues.

"This is going to be a horrible day…"

**o0o**

"Move, move, move!" Everyone runs across the gym, none of them wanting to make their substitute angry. The class doesn't know how much Dean is enjoying this. Seeing all the students listen to his every command, just because he's wearing the power-granting red shorts and holding a whistle.

"Okay kids! High knees!" He jumps up and down in place to show the kids. They just stare at him like he has a second head. "What are you doing? Get going!"

The class runs with scared looks, Dean just laughs like a mad man, scaring them more. This is more fun than anything he's ever done, bossing around teenagers while they slowly start to hate him. He sighs happily.

"This is going to be a fun day…"

**o0o**

"Someone threw up in the boys' bathroom on the third floor. Go clean it up before it dries." Sam looks down at his walkie-talkie and groans. That's the third call he's gotten today, telling him to go clean up puke. He grabs the walkie-talkie off his belt.

"Coming, be there in a minute." He pulls his mop bucket along with him as he walks to the bathroom. He opens the door, then almost pukes too.

"This is disgusting."

**o0o**

Matthew walks into his third period classroom. Knowing that it's Gilbert's class makes him feel a bit better. The whole day he's been a bit teased and flirted with. He hasn't ever seen someone be attracted to him. Except Gilbert of course.

"Hey, Birdie." Gilbert looks up from his laptop for only a moment to greet his boyfriend.

"Hey, Gil." Matthew waves slightly, not thinking anything of it. He sits in a seat in the back and looks out the window. Then he notices that, once again, everyone is staring at him.

"What, did I do something wrong? Do I have something on my face, in my hair?" Matthew shakes a hand threw his hair.

"Do you guys know each other?" One student asks. Matthew finally notices his mistake. He blushes and hits his head on the desk. Gilbert just laughs, causing Matthew to send him a glare.

"That's off topic, kids. Let's get on with class." The class Gilbert is teaching, obviously, is German. He starts teaching quickly, going over different verbs and adverbs.

Matthew feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket and pulls it out. It's a text from Dean, reading: _Matthew, one of my students went to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. They haven't come back yet. Go look for them._ Matthew tries to text back, but is interrupted when his phone is taken out of his hand.

"No texting in class, Birdie." Gilbert winks at Matthew and ruffles his hair.

"Dammit, Gil. You always have the worst timing. That was Dean, I have to text him back." Matthew folds his arms, this time not bothering with the looks everyone is giving him.

"Too bad, I'm the teacher, meaning I do what I want."

"_Gilbert_, give me back my phone!" Matthew yells.

"Matthew, _detention!_ After school!" Gilbert shoots back. Matthew just flips him off and walks out of the classroom. "Fucking brat."

The moment Matthew opens the door, he starts laughing. Gilbert and he planned out that whole thing just in case.

Though he feels like he should have just asked to go to the bathroom.

"Well, let's go check on that kid."

**o0o**

The bathroom smells disgusting. Matthew, because he's smelt it before, knows it's the smell of death. He's found bodies of people when in the war, some of his soldiers hung themselves, leaving him to go find their rotten bodies hanging from the roof.

Blood is spread on the floor, the vent hangs open, showing the obvious way the killer left. He feels a bit sick to his stomach, just thinking that it's an innocent teenager died. He looks around, hoping to find some kind of clue to identify what they're dealing with. A patch of skin hangs from the ceiling. Matthew is able to grab it, but when he grabs it, something else falls from the ceiling. A body.

"Oh my god, I was not expecting that." He examines the body, seeing that the only injury is a slit to the throat. The blood must be from the attacker. There is also a pile of flesh sitting in the corner… Wait.

Pile of flesh… No major injury to the body…

A shape-shifter!

Matthew pulls out his phone and dials Gilbert's number.

**o0o**

The whole class looks up from their notes and they stare at Gilbert when his phone starts ringing. He sighs, grabs his phone, and presses the ignore button. He starts continuing his lesson, only to be interrupted by his phone a minute later. He opens the phone and puts it to his ear.

_"Why didn't you answer the phone the first mother-fucking time? Someone died, and you're in there, teaching your fucking idiotic class!"_

"Mein gott, Birdie! Calm the hell down! What the hell do you mean?"

_"What do I me- Are you serious?" _Matthew scoffs loudly into the phone. _"The only reason we're here is because people are dying. But whatever, I'll call Sam, since he doesn't have a class to worry about!"_

"Wait, don't hang up!" Gilbert waits a moment, then hears a dial tone. He puts the phone down on the desk. "Sorry for the interruption, let's get back to the lesson."

**o0o**

Matthew dials another number and waits. Hopefully they won't ignore him like _someone_.

_"Hello?"_ Sam's voice comes through the phone.

"Thank god, you actually picked up! I know what we're trying to catch!"

_"Really, what is it? How did you find out?"_

"It's a shape-shifter! There's a pile of flesh in the corner and a barely injured body. It's someone in the school!" Matthew shouts, starting to freak out. He's seen it a lot, but he still hates death and doesn't like seeing it happen to anyone.

_"Matthew, Calm down! Where are you?"_

"I'm in the bathroom on the second floor."

_"Okay, I'll be down there in a minute, I just need to inform the others."_

"Okay, see you in a minute." Matthew presses the end button and sinks down the wall. He closes his eyes, trying to block out the smell of death. Leaving the bathroom will be a problem, since it's not normal seeing a teenager covered in blood walking around the school.

**o0o**

"Matthew? Are you in here?" Dean, Sam, and Gilbert walk into the bathroom. It's currently lunch period, so they all come to get Matthew. Sam puts up a sign saying that the bathroom is closed for cleaning and they walk inside. Shallow gasps come from the largest stall. Opening it, they see the blonde in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. His phone is pressed up to his ear, Matthew crying quietly as he listens to whoever is on the other line.

"Birdie? What's wrong?" Gilbert walks up to his boyfriend and puts a hand on his back. The Canadian flinches and looks up.

_"Matteo, is something happening?" _Lovino's voice is heard through the phone's small speaker.

"Um, no Lovino…" Matthew takes a deep breath. "Gilbert just scared me. I thought he was someone else."

_"Okay, Matteo. I'm going to leave then."_

"By, Lovi." Matthew slams shut his phone. He rubs his face harshly, trying to get feel a little better. Looking up with his red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes, he fake smiles towards the others. "Hey guys! Now that you're done with your stupid classes, how about we get on with the case?" He grits out. Dean nods and pulls Sam out of the stall.

"Okay, Matt. We'll go look in the lunch room for someone that looks like the body." With a thumbs up, Dean takes Sam by the elbow and leaves the nations alone in the bathroom. The cafeteria is their next destination and they take no time getting there.

It's full of loud, talkative teenagers, some screaming over the noise so they can be heard by their friends. Sam and Dean split up in search of the shape-shifter, hoping to find it before it kills someone else.

"Oh my god! It's a dead body!" That does two things for the brothers.

First, it helps them by a hair, just telling them who else to look for. And second, makes everything harder, now that everyone knows about the murderer that's roaming around their school. So helpful. They both expect some crying from the murdered kid's friend, then some police sirens outside.

"Wait, isn't that the new kid?"

Shit. Not expecting that.

**That was a lot harder than I thought. I tried to write something really long, but it only ended up being a little less than two-thousand words long. I also noticed that I favor Matthew and Gilbert way to much in this story. But, that's probably because I know way more about their personalities and expected actions. I haven't watched Supernatural in forever, but I love cross-overs for it and Hetalia.**

**Also… Matthew is not dead. I hate it when people think a nation can die with their land still running properly. Now that's cleared up. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S.~ Reviews are love… Reviews are life…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit, guys. This took forever. What's even worse, is that I have no reason, I just kept putting it off. I guess I had school and stuff, but that's normal, I can't avoid that (most of the time). Whatever, at least I got it out! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, it'll probably suck like the rest!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

'Matthew' watches as Sam and Dean leave, a smirk creeping onto his face. It disappears when Gilbert looks towards him.

"I'm sorry, Birdie. People already suspect us enough, I can't be leaving in the middle of class." Gilbert scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, never really being one to apologize much.

"It's fine, Gil. Don't worry about it." the blonde reassures, a smile growing on his face. The albino smiles back, but then something processes through his mind.

"Did you just say about?" Gilbert raises an eyebrow at the now suspicious Canadian.

"Um, yeah? What about it?"

"You did it again!"

'Matthew' feels panic rise inside him. What is he doing wrong! This is probably the easiest person he's ever imitated. What do Canadians do? Wait, don't they say 'aboot'? Yes, that's it! With the problem resolved, 'Matthew' goes to correct himself, a smile on his face

"Wait a minute…" Gilbert interrupts, noticing something even more strange than before. "Why the hell are your eyes gold?"

Fuck.

"W-What are you talking about, you're crazy!" 'Matthew' starts shaking visibly, showing his nervousness. "It's just the lighting!"

Gilbert just looks at him, an expression of disbelief, clear on his pale face. He walks to his 'boyfriend' quickly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up from the ground. 'Matthew' yelps loudly, trying to pull back, but to no avail.

"What did you do to my boyfriend, bastard?" Gilbert growls out, baring his teeth. The blonde flinches, never having actually been caught before. Then he forms an idea. He smirks, a look that is rarely seen on Matthew's face, and steps forward, pressing his chest flush against Gilbert's. (The real Matthew usually avoids smirking, only because it scares people off.)

'Matthew' then pushes Gilbert back, pulling a small knife out of his pocket. Then, as quickly as he can, he lunges toward Gilbert. What he doesn't know, is that Gilbert has very good reflexes, being in wars and all. He grabs 'Matthew's' wrist, then twists it to the point that he hears a crack. 'Matthew' screams loudly, clutching his now released wrist with the opposite hand.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you fucking cunt! You're going to pay for that!"

"Not if I can help it."

With the speed only nations (or in Gilbert's case, ex-nations) possess, Gilbert swoops down and grabs 'Matthew's' knife. Before the other can tell what's happening, everything goes black. The head of the shape-shifter falls to the already bloody floor, along with the body.

The albino just watches, his body still, as the frame slowly melts into a pile of rotting skin.

**o0o**

Clearing a room full of high school students is hard, normally. After they've seen a dead body, well that's even harder.

Every student in the room has a question, and since Dean and Sam seem to be handling the situation best, they get to answer them.

"Is the murderer still on the loose?"

"Do you think they're going to come and kill us?!"

"I don't want to die!"

Sam sighs and looks towards his brother, an almost permanent frown etched on his face. Dean just smiles at his brother, giving a mock salute, before resuming his job of reassuring students of their safety.

_'May as well go get Matthew, if he does wake up, the students will freak out more.'_ Sam sifts through the crowd of students, making his way to the back of the lunchroom. The pale body stands out against the orange and black tiled floor, making Sam wonder when the body actually got there. _'How the hell did nobody notice this?' _ Shaking his head, he slides his arm beneath the neck of Matthew's body, and beneath his legs, before heaving him up into his arms. He makes sure the body won't fall before turning around, to see everyone staring at him in disgust.

"What the fuck are you doing?" one teen yells. "Leave that for the police to get, you don't just pick up a dead body!"

Sam just looks at the horde, his lip now pulled in a tight, straight line. He opens his mouth to respond with something like 'I don't give a rat's-ass about what I should or shouldn't do', but is cut off by a string of profanities in the air. Everyone looks out towards the hall, but Dean and Sam take no time to run towards the source. Having a good idea where the screams source may be, they run to the boy's bathroom on their current floor.

"Gilbert! What happened, are you hurt?!" Dean and Sam run into the bathroom, careful not to slip on the bloody floor. Immediately, Dean spots the albino standing in the doorway of the largest stall, revulsion engraved on his face. Blood is visible on his white button-up shirt, his face covered in small specks of the crimson liquid.

"I'm guessing you killed it, huh?" Dean's lip twitches with a hint of a smile as he watches Gilbert's face light up at the sight of Matthew. Not seeming to care about the fact that he's just a dead body, he grabs Matthew out of Sam's arms.

"I'm so glad he's all right. Where did you find him? Do we have to deal with a group of loud and confused kids?"

"Some kids found him in the back of the cafeteria, and yes, everyone is fairly confused about the situation." Dean explains. Sam looks at the blood on the floor, then towards the mop that he abandoned in the bathroom earlier.

With a shrug, he grabs the mop, and starts to clean up the crimson stained floor.

Shape-shifters, murders, and traumatized teenagers is never an excuse for a messy floor.

**Okay, chapter seven, done. I hope you enjoyed that, because it took way too much time. I feel like everything I wrote was rubbish and it had no attachment to the story, but I guess it qualifies.**

**Thank you to all the people that have followed and/or favorited my story, you're a big help!**

**Please review! It will help me feel more motivated to write the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap, guys… That took forever. I barely even remembered what happened in the last chapter, it took so long for me to get this out. I'm sorry. You probably all hate me. Enjoy this, as usual, short and crappy chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

Waking up with someone standing over you is not a pleasant feeling. It's even worse when they have a very furious look on their face. Now imagine this happening to you the moment you wake up from being dead for three days.

It's pretty horrifying. And one man with the name of Matthew, would know.

"What the hell, Lovino! Don't do that to someone!" Matthew throws a pillow at his friend, a large scowl on his face. Lovino just catches the pillow and throws it on the ground.

"_Excuse me?" _Lovino's face looks almost red in anger. "You've been dead for three fucking days! Nobody fucking called me, nobody told me where the hell you were! Do you know how fucking worried I was?!" the angry Italian clenches his fists, looking about ready to punch someone in the face. "I had to track your damn phone to find out where you were! I was… I was scared."

Matthew watches as tears pool in Lovino's eyes. He climbs out of the bed, stumbling a bit from lack of using his legs, and walks to his friend. Lovino just stands still as the blond wraps his arms around him. It takes a moment, but soon Matthew feels a dampness on his shoulder. He pats his friend's back as he pulls him in tighter.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I didn't mean to worry you."

They both pull apart at the sound of a door opening. Each of the friends see a very surprised Gilbert standing in the doorway.

"What? When the hell did Lovino get here!?" Gilbert's voice cracks at the end, in a slightly manly way of course.

"About ten minutes ago, stupid potato bastard. I walked straight through the front door, while none of you were looking." Lovi smirks, getting an idea. He pulls Matthew closer and moves his hands farther down his back. "Maybe you should pay more attention. I might take something that's yours."

Gilbert's face goes slightly red. "Get your hands of my boyfriend!" He lunges forward and grabs Matthew's wrist viciously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down you two!" Dean runs into the room, only stopping when he notices the uninvited visitor. "Wait a second, when did he get here? And who the hell is he?"

Lovino tries his hardest to keep himself from face-palming. "Once again, I walked straight through the fucking door. Maybe you shit-heads should pay attention, I could have been a damn killer." He deadpans. Dean just stares at him before scoffing.

"What do you mean; I saw you, I was just in the middle of…"

"What, trying to pull words out of your ass?" Lovino supplies. Matthew slaps Lovino's arm harshly, whispering for him to stop.

"I'm sorry about Lovino, Dean. He has no filter." The blond apologizes. Dean just waves his hand and walks out of the room. Gilbert, Matthew, and Lovino follow him into the living room. Bobby and Sam are both sitting at a desk, looking at a laptop, when they notice Lovino. Before either of them can comment, Matthew holds up his hand.

"Sam, Bobby, Dean, this is my best friend, Lovino Vargas." Lovino huffs and turns away from the group, not properly introducing himself.

"_Okay_… I guess we have a new guest then. I was about to go in there and tell you we got a new case." Bobby announces awkwardly. He turns the laptop around, and the others gather around the screen. It shows a new article about the recent kidnapping of orphans. After scrolling through a large portion of the article, they reach the end, where a couples pictures are. Above them, it reads: _Shortly after the disappearances, four of the missing children were found. Each of the bodies were found with most of the flesh on their bodies torn off. It is very likely that the creature was a large animal. We will update as soon as more information is found._

"_Mon dieu, _that's horrible." Matthew turns away from the screen, covering his mouth. Lovino turns around and pats the shoulder of his friend.

"Do you feel like throwing up?" he whispers quietly, only reacting when Matthew gives a weak nod. He pulls his friend away slowly, not noticing the way everyone looks at him. Dean speaks the moment he hears the bathroom door close.

"Um, does that always happen? Shouldn't you be like, jealous or something?"

"What do you mean? Sometimes when I get home from work, I find them cuddling on the couch. That's nothing weird." Gilbert shrugs and moves off of the topic. "Anyway, what are we going to do about this orphan thing?"

"Well," Bobby starts, turning the laptop back to him. "I think our best bet would be guessing what it is. I believe it's a Rakshasa. This one must be quite clever, considering its choice of hunting grounds."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Well, technically, the orphanage is not a home; they don't need to be invited in." Bobby states. Sam and Dean both take a moment to process, before their jaws drop.

"So you're saying that the Rakshasa, can kill whenever it wants?" Dean asks. Bobby nods, turning back once again to his laptop.

"Wait, what the hell is a… _Rahkshasha_?" Gilbert tries to pronounce the name with his accent, obviously failing.

"It's a Rakshasa, first of all. Second, the creature can only come into homes if it's invited in. Lastly, it can shape-shift into any form. Oh, and it can turn invisible!" Dean supplies, a smile on his face. Gilbert just stares at him like he's crazy.

"Oh, well this'll be easy. Did you know that albinos can see everything _invisible_?" Gilbert declares sarcastically.

"Shut up, Gilbert. Don't tease them." Matthew and Lovino walk out of the hallway. "We're supernatural creatures, too, remember? They might think you're telling the truth." Matthew advises. The three mortals in the room look at him with dirty looks.

"He didn't mean to fucking offend you guys. So calm the fuck down!" Lovino tells them, trying to calm the mood.

"Never mind that, let's just get packed and ready to go." Sam commands. Lovino just scowls at everyone, subtly passing his friend a small smile.

Dean sneers as he walks away.

He already doesn't like that damn Italian.

**I know you guys hate me, I totally understand. I was waiting for someone else to update and I got really mad at them because they took a week. I took like almost four weeks. I'm horrible, go ahead and get mad. I also noticed that I once again focused mostly on the Hetalia characters. I'll try to put more Supernatural facts and stuff in there. Sorry for the wait… please review…**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I WILL BE FINALLY CONTINUING THIS STORY! **

**On my other account... yeah.**

**I switched to a different account a while ago and totally forgot about this one and the story that I was currently writing on it. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG!**

**My other account's name is DeliciouslyKawaiiPhantom (sorry it's so long) and I hope that you guys are okay with me doing this. I'll be deleting this account (and this story) in a couple days.**

**Once again, I'm sorry about this. :I**


End file.
